Electric charging stations are often positioned in parking structures and lots to provide a charging to electric vehicle. While the number of available charging stations is increasing, typically, a parking lot or structure will only have a few parking spots that can access the charging stations. When a non-electric vehicle parks in the electric vehicle charging spots, the charging station is unused and unavailable for charging an electric vehicle. In some jurisdictions, it is unlawful to park in a parking spot designated for electric vehicles if the parked car is not an electric vehicle.